1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cloth diaper the size of which is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1 show as a 3D view illustrating a conventional cloth diaper, a female velcro strap and a male one of which are used to adjust the waistline. The conventional diaper comprises a surface layer cloth 1 and a liner layer cloth 3. The surface layer cloth 1 is provided with a lengthwise female velcro strap 2. The female velcro strap 2 is provided at one side of the top mouth of cloth diaper. The liner layer cloth 3 one side of which is formed with a male velcro strap 4 is opposite to the female velcro strap 2. Further, the female velcro strap 2 ties with the liner layer cloth 3. Although the size of cloth diaper may be adjusted for the waistline by means of the female velcro strap 2 and the male velcro strap 4, the waistline is limited to the length of the female velcro strap 2. Further, for example, when a medium- or large-sized diaper is used for a small child or infant, although the diaper may be adjusted for the waistline, the diaper cannot be adjusted for height, thereby the diaper being too large or wrapping up to the chest.
Refer to FIG. 2 show as a 3D view illustrating the conventional cloth diaper, buttons of which are used to adjust the waistline. In another manner of adjusting the cloth for waistline, the surface layer cloth 1 is provided with several female buttons 5. The buttons 5 are provided at one side of the top mouth of cloth diaper. One side of the liner layer cloth 2 is formed with a male button 6 is opposite to the female button 5. The female button 5 is buckled with the male button 6. Although the size of cloth diaper may be adjusted for the waistline by means of the female buttons 5 and the male buttons 6, adjustment may be made for waistline but height by means of the female buttons 5 only spaced in the distance of intervals.
The conventional diaper cannot be properly adjusted for the child or infant's waistline and height. Thus, improvement is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.